Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dormant No More
by SargeMitch68
Summary: 10 years after the original 6 rangers were killed by the Green Ranger during the Battle of Angel Grove darkness returns to Earth and a new team is need
1. Prelude

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS

Dormant No More

Prelude

Angel Grove, 1996

The sky had been completely blacked out from the thick smoke black smoke, Angel Grove was only illuminated from the fires that ravaged the city. Flying high above the city was Lord Zed's command ship, Serpentera, and the Dragon zord stood in the city plaza. Meanwhile walking through the ash, smoke and burning embers, looking at the lifeless bodies in Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink, as well as the the thousands of dead putties, the Green Ranger had one thing on his mind was finding and finishing off the Red Ranger before destroying Zordon.

Coming to after being knocked unconscious, Jason looked through the shattered visor of his helmet and could make out the figure of the Green Ranger, he picked up his Power Sword as he did this he coughed up a lot blood that splattered over his face, he drew his blade blaster and equipped it in blaster mode before running towards the Green Ranger, Jason started firing, he hit the Green Ranger multiple times before switching the blaster to blade mode and launching himself into the air and come back down strike the Greens Ranger with his Power Sword and blade blaster.

Jason landed just like Spiderman would in the comics he used to read, and with a tone of determination he said "This ends now Tommy"

"So be it"

The rangers dueled, Jason wielding his Power Sword and blade blaster and Tommy with his Dragon Dagger and Sword of Darkness, each slashing and blocking each other. Jason went in for another attack but Tommy power kicked him in the chest sending him back but Jason just got up and charged at Tommy however when he went to slash with the blade blaster, Tommy swung the Sword of Darkness and cut the blade blaster in two. Jason's Power Sword and Tommy's Sword of Darkness locked blades and Jason's blade inched closer to his own throat.

"Kimberly was the only who believed you could be saved and be brought back to good" Jason said through a mouth full of blood

"She was even more of a fool then" Tommy replied

With that Jason found the strength to break the lock and slashed at Tommy and kicked him in the knee before making a run for the command centre however Tommy picked up the Sword of Darkness and aimed it in Jason's direction unleashing dark energy that exploded around Jason throwing him off the cliff. As he rolled down the cliff he smashed his head on the rocks not leave much left of his helmet. When Jason had reached the bottom he took off what was left of his helmet and threw away, he touched his forehead and felt a large cut which was bleeding. Jason pulled himself up and tried to limp back to whatever safety there was, he activated his communicator

"Alpha, teleport the morohers to the command centre"

With that the rangers morphers were teleported away and all the rangers unmorphed. Tommy caught up with Jason, he slashed at Jason, but Jason dodged and he punched Tommy's helmet visor, breaking it and they were starring eye to eye, Jason went in for another punch but Tommy stabbed him in the chest.

Jason coughed up a lot of blood and with his dying breath said

"Fuck you Tommy"

With Jason now dead Tommy turned his attention to finishing the conflict.

Tommy approached the the command centre and forced the doors open. When he entered the command room he was face to face with Zordon, the White Ranger.

"You'll pay for what you have done today Tommy"

"No, I'll add you to the list of dead"

The two fought with a mix of blade combat and martial arts causing damage to the command centre.

While the Green and White rangers fought, in another area of Angel Grove the

Aquitian Rangers battled Goldar and the forces Zed put in his command. Goldar was a 2nd grade general in comparison to the Green ranger, he had no tactics and didn't lead from the front. The Aquitian rangers fought on and every time they tried to engage Goldar, he would order more putties to protect him but it got to the point where there weren't enough putties to not fight the rangers and protect Goldar which force him to withdraw from the fight.

Back in the Command Centre Zordon and Tommy continued fighting until they locked blades.

"Tommy we can help you to break this curse Zed has put on you"

"You think Zed had to put a curse on me, unlike Rita I joined him willingly, no curse needed"

With that he power kicked Zordon into the air however Zordon had experience and been in battle a thousands more than Tommy and used to his advantage, when he hit the wall he used the kinetic energy to bounce back. Zordon held his Sabre in his right hand and with a thrust of force stabbed Tommy just above the heart and using his free hand to push it in further.

"I told you, you would pay for that"

"You should have gone for the head"

Tommy still with the Sword of Darkness in hand stabbed Zordon in the Stomach and sending poison into Zordon's blood stream and his nerve reaction made him rip the Tommy's shoulder with his sabre before collapsing to the ground. Tommy let out a scream of pain and as he did that the Aquitian rangers showed up, Tommy noticed them but he knew in his condition he couldn't fight them and teleported back to Serpentera.

Alpha raced over to Zordons body and told the Aquitians to help him stabilise Zordon.


	2. The Young Ones

Chapter 1

The Young Ones

Conner McKnight was the eldest of two twins, his younger twin Eric was killed during the Battle of Angel Grove, ever since then Conner devoted time towards learning how to fight so he could protect his friends and family.

The McKnight's were a well off family, his dad being a Marine Corps veteran who served in the 80's and early 90's and then went on to start a small construction firm, his mother was a doctor at Angel Grove General.

Before breakfast each day Conner always did 50 push-ups, he need to stay in shape since he was on the school Baseball team and was in ROTC. Conner drove to school in his red '74 Mustang which was gifted to him for his 17th birthday. When Conner arrived at school pulling in to the carpark he was greeted, like always, by every student that passed due to him being the star player of the baseball team, "Angel Grove Wolverines", girls adored him though he was quite modest about playing for the team in fact even though he loved playing baseball his was more passionate about ROTC since he wanted to be a Marine like his dad. Each day Conner would fly under the radar with teachers he didn't skip class or pull pranks however if someone was being bullied he would intervene and if it got violent it would be over swiftly.

Kira Ford was a rebellious teen, she would always sneak out to go partying, she dress like her favourite artist, Avril Lavigne, but was also an aspiring musician writing her own pop-punk songs.

Kira's best friend was Tori, they skipped class together, sneak around ect. Her parents both in working class jobs, dad was a store man and her mum worked in retail.

Kira's day usually went something along the lines of wake up, "attend" school then leave, she always talked with Tori on the way to school and took her guitar with just about everywhere, when they got to school they had their own clique they belonged too which when they weren't in class hung around the far side of the school baseball pitch out of sight. Outside of school Kira often performed at Ernie's and plays at other establishments.

Dustin and Tori Brooks we're adoptive siblings, during the Battle of Angel Grove Tori's parent were killed leaving Tori, and many other kids, orphaned. Dustin was a prankster and a skater while Tori was a surfer and rebellious with Kira. Their dad worked for Angel Grove council and their mum as a waitress at a restaurant.

Dustin's group of friends were all skaters and pranksters, they were responsible for Angel Grove High's biggest pranks such as the grand stand that the opposition school would sit on at football games collapsing, cherry bombing the toilets and many others. Outside of school they were almost always skating at the skate park or anywhere that provided a challenge.

Tori was like Kira, part of a rebellious group but was also a surfer in her free time, she also participated in the Angel Grove triathlon coming third. When Kira and her snuck out she had the fake ID to get alcohol.

Ethan James was somewhat of technology and engineering genius at Angel Grove High, though he could hack very well and had assisted Dustin in one of the school pranks in exchange for money. Ethan didn't live in Angel Grove during the battle he and his parents lived in New York City and moved west only a few years ago.

His parents were divorced after it was revealed his mum was having an affair and moved out. His dad was also was a government contractor for cyber security on a national level.

Ethan was head of the computer club at Angel Grove which was stared by former student Billy Cranston who was also the Blue Ranger killed in 1996.


End file.
